Hero Camp!
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Después de la llegada de los Titanes a Jump City, hubo una temporada de paz. Los adolescentes crecieron e hicieron sus propias vidas. Aun así el mal volvió a surgir. Esta es la Segunda Generacion de Jovenes Titanes. TTnext-gen story. OCs. DESCONTINUADO.


**N/A: **Gentee!! Adivinen que autora preferida de ustedes regreso al fandom de sus inicios (aya cuando la chica tenia como once...)!! Bueno, ya ¬¬. Que genio, en serio ¬¬

Bueno. Les contare un cuento. Hace muuuuuchos años (3 o 4) una pequeña y precoz niña prendió el televisor. Y DE REPENTE COLORESYACCIONEIMAGENES APARECIERON FRENTE A SUS OJOS YSEOBSESIONOCONTEENTITANS. Y entonces escribió fics. Pero no solo fics, lectores, fics que de plano _suckeaban_. Y tiempo después se sumió en ese agujero negro que conocemos como anime y manga. Pero no, lectores, no se olvido de TeenTitans. Esa chica estuvo dos o tres años maquinando en su pequeño (pero eficiente a veces, excepto en los exámenes de mate) cerebro una segunda generación, después de decepcionarse por el deficiente e impredecible final de esta serie.

Ran: Ya deja de contaminarles la mente con esa basura ¬¬

¡¿Ran oO?! P-Pero tu sales hasta... aya abajo.

Otra cosa, antes de que comiencen a leer! Al final les daré una descripción detallada de todos y cada uno de los nuevos chicos. Yo pienso que es mas cool ir conociendo a los chicos conforme salen en el primer capitulo y después leer las descripciones, pero ustedes pueden decidir si ir _all-the-way-down!_ y leer las descripciones antes. Lo que si quiero que lean allá abajo es una _nota muy importante._

Ran: Espero que no hayas puesto ningún detalle de vida privada aya abajo ¬¬ (mirada acusadora)

Pueees... Veras...

_Teen Titans no me pertenece._

_Probablemente podría dejar el disclaimer así, pero ¿Que diversión tendría entonces? Así que ahora diré cuanto deseo TeenTitans._

_Estoy dispuesta a asesinar por los derechos de TeenTitans. Deseo ser amable con mi hermana por toda la vida a cambio de los derechos de TeenTitans. Muero por ser malvada y después obsesionarme con poseer a Robin solo para mi por los derechos de TeenTitans, pero eso me haría algo así como Slade, y nadie quiere eso._

**Hero Camp!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Después de la llegada de los Titanes a Jump City, tras su largo viaje alrededor del mundo, y después de terminar con el ultimo gran villano en Tokio, hubo una temporada de paz. _

_Los adolescentes crecieron e hicieron sus propias vidas. Algunos celebraron el tener a alguien a su lado, otros el reencuentro con quien se creía perdido, y otros mas encontraron lo que siempre habían buscado donde nunca lo hubieran imaginado, mas lo mantuvieron en secreto._

_Aun así el mal volvió a surgir. Sin embargo seis adolescentes ya estaban preparados para ello... O lo estarían. ¿Como lo se, se preguntaran? Yo soy parte de la segunda Generación de Jóvenes Titanes... Esta es nuestra historia. _

-

-

-

-

-

_"Esto es muy importante. Necesito que tomes esta responsabilidad seriamente."_

"Seguro."

_"Será la primera vez que te quedes a cargo. ¿Estas completamente segura que puedas con todo esto?"_

"Lo estoy."

_"Confió en que tomaras esta misión de la manera en que es debida."_

Asintió con firmeza.

El hombre en la gran pantalla respondió imitando el gesto de su subordinada.

Un aire solemne inundaba la habitación.

Una imperceptible gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de la joven.

Presión.

Nervios.

_"Debo irme ahora... Te amo."_

-Poof.-

_Vergüenza._

"...Igual, Papá..."

_"Cambio y fuera."_

La imagen en la pantalla de la Torre "T" desapareció, dejando ver el monocromático paisaje de las costas industriales de Jump City, que poco habían cambiado en los últimos años, solo iluminado por el sol naciente de la mañana, mostrándose por el oeste.

Ella suspiro abochornada mientras rodaba sus ojos azules, y susurro.

"...Juro por los Termanklogs que ese hombre necesita terapia."

No era como si fuera a enfrentar el fin del mundo con cinco inútiles que apenas y podían usar sus poderes sin sacarse un ojo o algo así.

Bueno.

No _exactamente_.

Solo debía asegurarse de que la Torre "T" sobreviviera media semana sin sus padres.

Y continuar con los entrenamientos.

Y revisar que todos cumplieran con sus tareas.

Y evitar que intentaran hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera prohibida. O en el caso de algunos, en la lista de 'No, eso no se hace, malo'.

Claro.

A ella siempre le tocaba el papel de "responsable".

Y es que lo era, pero le solía acarrear sobrenombres como 'aguafiestas', 'niña buena', y otros innumerables e imaginativos títulos.

Y por supuesto que no le importaba que su padres su fueran a misiones importantes y la dejaran de niñera.

Nu-uh.

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver algo de vapor debido al cambio de temperatura entre ambas habitaciones. Un chico rubio, vestido con solo un pants marrón para dormir, y un poco mas bajo que la joven en la habitación, camino dentro de la sala, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Buenos días." Recordó la pelinegra mientras ataba su cabello en una cola.

"Hmpf."

El chico en cuestión abrió el refrigerador, mas dormido que despierto, tomando el cartón de leche y dirigiéndolo a sus labios.

"Usa un vaso, Terrence."

"Mh-hm."

La ojiazul dejo de teclear en la computadora principal para dirigirle una mirada al rubio.

"Que uses un vaso, Terrence."

"Mh-hm."

"Terrence. Todos tomamos de ese cartón."

"Mh-hm."

Ella se puso de pie, caminando pesadamente hasta el joven, tomando un vaso y ofreciéndoselo en la mano.

"Usa. Un. Vaso."

El sonrió tímidamente.

"Gracias Jefa, pero... ya termine." E hizo una seña volteando el cartón hacia abajo.

"Soy Nightstar para ti."

"Mh-hm."

Sintió la mirada de la chica fulminarle. Nightstar volvió a la computadora principal.

"Por cierto, creí que solo tomabas leche de soya." Comento distraídamente sin voltear a verlo.

"La vida de vegetariano no es para mi, supongo..." Su voz sonaba algo dormida, mientras conectaba el GameStation5. "¿juegas?"

"No, Terrence. A diferencia de ti, yo si cumplo con mis deberes." Y dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Algo de vapor volvió a verse en la habitación, junto con un sonido metálico mientras las puertas eran abiertas.

Dos figuras idénticas se incorporaron, al parecer, todavía contagiada del sueño que hace unos instantes aun mantenían. Los dos en piyamas, pues ya era una costumbre del equipo (la cual sus padres aun reprochaban, pues no estarían listos 'para proteger a la ciudad' cuando la alarma sonara).

Ambos peligrises y de ojos turquesa, tomaron asiento en la barra de la cocina, del otro lado Nightstar preparaba el desayuno.

"Buenos días." Saludaron al unísono.

"Días." La pelinegra noto la expresión adolorida que tenia uno de ellos. "Hey, Rin. ¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, Night. Solo que Ran me ha pateado fuera de la cama,_ de nuevo_. Y dormí inconsciente en el frió y duro suelo, _de nuevo_." La menor de los gemelos dedico una mirada gélida a su hermano, quien la ignoro olímpicamente, concentrado en el libro que flotaba envuelto en un aura negra frente a su rostro.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada a su hermana y volvió al libro.

"Para eso tienes tu propia habitación, Rin. No es mi culpa que a media noche vayas a meterte en mi cama sin avisarme." Dijo a modo de disculpa.

"...Culpa a Mamá y Papá por no comprar camas separadas hasta que tuvimos ocho."

Oh, La economía, la economía.

"Y los otros ocho años de nuestras vidas no has dormido una noche completa en tu habitación." El sonrió, sabiendo que su hermana probablemente estaría haciendo una linda expresión de disgusto infantil.

Oh, ironía.

Rin se levanto indignada, caminando hasta el sillón tomando el segundo controlador para jugar junto al rubio.

Ran la siguió sentándose junto a ella.

Terrance estaba a punto de ganarle a la chica cuando dos brazos se colgaron de su cuello por detrás del sofá, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y soltar el control.

"¡Buenos días, Terry!" Una voz melodiosa saludo a su novio, seguido de un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"Días, Beck..." Un dejo de fastidio de distinguió en la voz del chico, aunque ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto por parte de la pelirosada.

"Daw, que lindos." Comento Rin para su hermano, en tono de burla.

"Las revistas dicen que son la pareja del año." Contesto Ran a su gemela, siguiéndole el juego.

"Nos han dejado de lado." Se quejaron al mismo tiempo, fingiendo estar dolidos.

"No son gracio-" Un sonido proveniente del videojuego llamo su atención.

"GANADOR: JUGADOR 2. RIN."

Vemos en la pantalla los inmortales carritos futurísticos en la pista. Uno explotando.

"Se esta volviendo _tan_ aburrido ser _tan_ invencible." Rió la menor de los gemelos. Rin solía vencer a Terrence en todos los videojuegos conocidos por el hombre (y algunos conocidos por los monos, bromeo alguna vez Ran.)

Terrence rodó los ojos en fastidio.

Definitivamente, ser un buen perdedor no era algo que su padre le había heredado.

Por cuarta vez esa mañana las compuertas que daban hacia la sala de estar se abrieron, dejando pasar de nuevo al ultimo integrante del equipo.

Camino silenciosamente y sin hacer demasiados movimientos, sin embargo el excesivo volumen de los audífonos en sus oídos hacia imposible el no notarlo. Claro, si quitamos el hecho de que al reproductor le faltaban partes y dejaba notar chips por varios de sus lados.

El joven se tiro en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el descansabrazos. Paso una mano por su cabellera blanca, enredado los dedos lentamente.

Tomo del bolsillo de su short caqui lo que parecía un bolígrafo con varios cables saliendo de este, y comenzó a pulsar en el reproductor, que poseía una pantalla _touchscreen_. Copyright perteneciente a Zack Stone.

"Zack. Las alarmas." Ran lo movió ligeramente por el hombro, el nombrado solo asintiendo ligeramente antes de que ambos salieran por las mismas compuertas por las que habían entrado.

Unos minutos de silencio entre las tres chicas y Terrence se produjo, cada quien en sus asuntos. Seguro, debían estar patrullando la ciudad, si, debían estar buscando el mas mínimo desorden, pero, ¡Vamos!, ¡_E!-News _comenzaba en diez minutos! Hablando en serio, el índice de crimen había bajado notablemente, y no es como si sus padres estuvieran ahí para reprenderlos, de todos modos.

De pronto Rin se acerco a Nightstar, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

"Night, ¿Verdad o Reto?"

Ella rió, altivamente. "Reto."

"Pues te reto..."Sonrió, sus ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente."A que me traigas una coca-cola."

"¡No soy tu sirvienta!"

"¡Pero escogiste reto!"

Los otros chicos rieron, ella había caído directo a la trampa.

"¡Y no olvides ponerle una linda pajilla, podrías!"

"Bien, bien. ¿Pero que tal hacer esto seriamente?" Contesto la pelinegra lanzándole el refresco a Rin.

Beck, Rin y Terrence asintieron. Verdad o Reto se había vuelto un _muy _divertido pasatiempo entre los chicos a lo largo del tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo escogerían_ reto_ y harían cosas tan osadas que irían desde comer comida tamarianiana hasta fingir estar enamorado de alguno de ellos por algún tiempo por la pura diversión de hacerlo (por lo cual todos y cada uno de ellos ya habían pasado por la vergonzosa situación).

"Okay. Terrence, ¿Verdad o Reto?" Comenzó la pelinegra.

El rubio lo pensó un poco. "Verdad."

"Pfff, que bebé. A ver..."Comenzó mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su barbilla, apoyada de espaldas a la barra mientras hacia el desayuno. "Ya. ¿Es verdad que no solo lloraste _Y _disfrutaste _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ cuando Beck te hico verla hace unos meses..." La aludida rió un poco al recuerdo. " Si no que aun la repites, en tu habitación muy entrada la noche, cuando crees que nadie esta despierto?" Nightstar rió. "Debo recordare, puedo escuchar a través de las delgadas paredes que dan a mi habitación."

Terrence miro al rededor, sonrojado. Contestar pondría todo su orgullo en riesgo. Pero, pensó, solo las chicas estaban ahí, y habían acordado hace mucho tiempo, lo que se dice en Verdad o Reto se queda en Verdad o Reto.

Suspiro.

"Sip..."

Las otras titanes estallaron en carcajadas. Oh, NUNCA lo dejarían en paz por esto.

"¡¿T-TU LLOR-AST-E-E?!" Grito sofocada Rin entre risas.

"¡Tu lloraste también!"

"¡Pero yo soy una chica!"

"¡ELLOS SOLO SE TENIAN EL UNO AL OTRO, NADIE MAS PODIA ACEPTAR SU AMOR!" Intento defenderse, cruzando los brazos, ojos llorosos.

Obviamente este comentario solo agrego leña al fuego, y las risas maniáticas se incrementaron. Terrence solo espero, tamborileando su pie en el piso, esperando que la despiadada burla terminara. Lo cual, desafortunadamente, no era pronto.

"Ustedes son..."

En ese instante Ran y Zack entraron de nuevo al cuarto, habiendo terminado con las alarmas.

"...Me las pagaran luego." Termino en un susurro antes de que Nightstar los llamara.

Esta vez se la pagarían caro.

"¿Desayuno?"

Ahora si que hacían caso a Night.

La pelinegra, que apenas y podía con todo lo que cocinaba al mismo tiempo fue colocando los platos sobre la barra con orgullo.

"...Tenemos... Panqueques, tocino, emparedados y... bordintrockft."

Gota general por parte de los cinco restantes en la habitación.

"Paso..."

"Yay, panqueques."

Los gemelos se sirvieron cada quien una pila enorme y tomaron asiento en el gabinete a un lado de la cocina, Rin junto a la ventana. Zack tomo también un plato con panqueques y se sentó del otro lado, frente a los gemelos. Terrence le siguió, el aroma del tocino humeando en su plato, sentándose a un lado de Zack. Beck llego junto al rubio, con uno de los emparedados en su mano.

Nightstar suspiro. Si que eran sutiles a la hora de rechazar (léase huir de) la comida Tamaraniana. Tomo su plato, acomodándose junto a Ran.

Su plato se vería normal. Oh si, lo haría.

Si no fuera por que era fucsia, olía horriblemente dulce, y parecía moverse ligeramente.

"Hey Zack, ¿Para que el plato hondo?"

Pregunto inocentemente Terrence, al ver donde estaban los panqueques del moreno.

Naturalmente, este no lo oyó.

No necesito respuesta, de todas maneras, al ver como Zack tomo el envase de la miel, prácticamente _hundiendo_ su desayuno con este.

Ew.

Terrence volvió la mirada a su plato, desanimadamente.

"¿Que pasa, Terry?, ¿Remordimiento?"

"Hm... Esto estaba vivo antes..." Tomo algo con su tenedor, mirándolo con lastima. " Pudo haber tenido hijos, o algo."

Beck le quito el cubierto.

"Di 'Ahhh'..."

"...¿eh? "

"¿Vas a comer o no?" Terrence abrió la boca ligeramente, dejando a la pelirosada introducir el tenedor. "¿Ves? Con hijos o sin ellos sabe igual."

Sonrió.

El rubio solo se dedico a sonrojarse y continuar comiendo.

Nadie noto cuando una pelirroja mayor que todos en la habitación se adentro en el salón, con una mochila en su hombro y lista para abandonar la torre. Le arrebato a Terrence su almuerzo, el cual comió de un solo bocado ("¡Oye!").

Dio media vuelta y anuncio. "Regreso en dos días. No llamen a mis Padres".

Los seis adolescentes se dedicaron a asentir simultáneamente, hasta que...

"¿A donde vas, Xian?" Sip, la única pelinegra que se atrevía a desafiar a la chica.

Xian, acostumbrada a ese tono en las frases de la mitad tamariana hizo caso omiso y salió justo por donde entro.

Nightstar se sentó de nuevo, masajeado sus sienes con aspecto estresado.

"_Ya _nadie me hace caso..."

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y girando la cabeza se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva de parte del chico que se sentaba a su lado.

"Si de algo sirve, _Night_..." Comenzó el peligris, con esa voz grave y profunda suya, poniendo especial énfasis en 'Night'.

"¿Si...?"

"... Nunca nadie te ha hecho caso."

Risitas de parte de los hermanos Brown.

Si había un hombre que sabia fastidiar a Nightstar con estilo, lectores y lectoras, ese era Ran Brown.

"¡Ahora si me la van a pagar, Doppelgangers!"

La pelinegra estaba a punto de arremeter contra dos 'inocentes' 'hermanitos' cuando una voz interrumpió.

"...Se que no es el momento pero, ¿Que es un doppelganger?" La vocecita de Terrence ya tenia fama de interruptora. Mas risitas.

"Búscalo en Wikipedia." Comento Zack (quien por fin era conciente del mundo exterior) suavizando la situación.

Risas generales.

Rin y Ran de nuevo habían hecho su "acto de escapismo", como entre ellos gustaban llamarle.

Y... ¿Adivinen que...? Si, las compuertas se abrieron de nuevo (esa oración ya perdió el sentido...).

"...Terry..."

Una voz adormilada susurro, seguida de un bostezo. El único _otro_ individuo que podía llamar a Terrence 'Terry' sin recibir una roca incrustada en su cara de por medio, sin embargo no era el mismo tono _sexy_ con el que Beck solía llamar al rubio.

Un niño bajito vestido en una pijama azul cruzo la sala, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hermano mayor.

"Cody, ¿Quieres desayunar?" Sonrió Terrence mientras lo levantaba por los brazos, sentándolo sobre sus piernas. El pequeño solo asintió, tiernamente restregándose los ojos.

"Mmm... Por cierto Mar'i... Xiia' dijo que te diera esto..." Adormilado comento con sus típicas maneras de llamar a todos, entregándole un periódico a Nightstar. Nótese que la ciencia aun no a logrado explicar por que Cody Logan podía llamar a Xian Harper con lindos diminutivos sin ser decapitado en el intento.

'Nuevos Titanes; ¿Competentes?' Se leía en este. Nightstar suspiro.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir en pequeñas misiones se había hecho todo un escándalo. Y no el tipo de escándalo 'no-me-siento-seguro-con-estos-mocosos', si no el tipo de escándalo 'acosémoslos-y-publiquémoslo-en-el-periódico', y este no era precisamente el tipo de escándalo que_ preferían_.

Siiiiip, la vida no era sencilla para los chicos.

La ultima vez habían publicado las calificaciones de sus exámenes. ¡Sus _exámenes_! Cabe notar que mas de la mitad de ciudad ya estaba enterada de que Terrence no era precisamente un genio en Álgebra. Y hablando del Instituto...

"Oh, no..." Musito suavemente Nightstar.

"¿Que pasa?"

"¿Que... Que día es hoy?"

Los gemelos reprimieron una risita.

"Oh... ¿No lo sabias ya?" Hablaron al mismo tiempo."...Martes."

La expresión de la pelinegra decía claramente todo.

_Malditos._

"¡CLASEEES!"

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** ¿No estuvo tan mal, verdad?

Ran: ¿Quieres que responda...?

Tu no te metas ¬¬ Bueno gente, si llegaron a leer hasta caí ya es un gran logro nOn Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, y también espero que haya quedado tan_ catchy_ como lo esperaba, no estoy segura, por favor asegúrense de decírmelo en un review, pero bueno.

**(Nota muy importante)**

Hora de ponerse serios.

Jejeje, no se como hacerlo ya que nunca lo he hecho. Pero ya, respeto todas las parejas, después de todo se sabe que el final no es un final ¬¬ pero como toda autora, me parece mal que dejen de leer mi fic solo por que no les gusten las parejas que utilice para crear a estos chicos.

Quiero que este fic se tome como toda una Nueva Generación, por lo tanto me mantendré neutral en el nombramiento de las parejas de personajes originales de TT. Gente! Por favor! Escribimos para divertirnos y divertir…no para causar peleas entre fans.

Incluso he decidió que las parejas entre estos chicos se parezcan a las que no escogí para que fueran sus progenitores. Ya saben, Love and peace, people! En el mundo hay muchas guerras como para venir a hacer una aquí!

Ahora si, para terminar;

**'Nightstar' Mar'i Grayson: **_(RobinStarfire)_17 años. Tiene el cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura y los ojos azules. Usa un traje azul parecido al de Starfire pero con pantalones (no le gusta usar falda); Es prácticamente como Robin/Nightwing, cree que si quiere algo bien hecho debe hacerlo ella misma. Cuando era pequeña era muy cercana a Terrence, por lo que lo quiere como a un hermano, fuera de eso no se interesa en ningún otro chico (por ahora).

**Terrence Logan: **_(TerraBeastBoy)_16 años. Es rubio, de ojos verdes. Usualmente usa una chaqueta cafe de manga corta que tiene una 'T' rodeada por un circulo en medio (Tipo el de Terra), Y shorts caqui. Prefiere usar sus poderes sobre la tierra que transformarse en algún animal, y aunque a veces parezca ser muy _cool_, es mas bien muy tierno y comprensivo (si quiere serlo).

**Rin & Ran Brown:** (Personajes favoritos de la autora xD)_(RedxRae) _17 años. Ambos usan el cabello corto, pero Rin lleva unos cuantos mechones mas largos alrededor del rostro y unos pasadores de colores, su cabello es color plateado-azulado y sus ojos azul turquesa. Ran suele usar una capa parecida a la de Raven y una hoz para pelear. Rin usa un traje parecido al de Redx solo que strappless.

Raven y Matt Brown (a.k.a. RedX) decidieron casarse en un crucero para que ninguno de los titanes se diera cuenta, lamentablemente esto sucedió y durante un tiempo la relación fue difícil, sin embargo con el tiempo Matt decidió dejar de ser RedX con tal de estar con Rae (;O;). Así nacieron nuestros queridos gemelitos.

Sus padres tienen una personalidad muy fuerte y es claro que ellos heredaron eso, además de sus habilidades para la tecnología y la magia negra. Frecuentemente se aburren y comienzan a molestar a otros para divertirse, por eso cuando Rin y Ran no están molestando a Nightstar o hackeandole la computadora a alguien es por que están planeando algo mayor.

Nightstar los ve como dos personas independientes en lugar de personas intercambiables; fácilmente puede diferenciarlos aún cuando fingen ser el otro con ayuda de alguna pequeño holograma. Este hecho los dejo impresionados por lo que ambos le tomaron mucho cariño e incluso pueden llegar a ser posesivos con ella, como también disfrutan de molestarla Ran coquetea con ella sólo para hacerla enfadar. Ran es el mayor, también el más inseguro y no sabe bien como manejar sus sentimientos, parece solo mostrar afecto por su hermana, no interesándose en ninguna otra chica, y aunque Rin parezca ser más reservada y madura emocionalmente suele mostrar mas sus emociones y ser mas alegre; es la que teme al saber que la relación con su hermano pueda cambiar (aunque al parecer Rin está celosa porque Ran empiece a relacionarse con otras chicas). Ran se siente atraído por Nightstar. Al parecer, Ran no lo admite, pero Rin se da cuenta y hace lo posible para Ran pueda ver y admitir que Nightstar le gusta, Ran no se da cuenta exactamente.

**Beck West: **_(KidflashJinx) _16 años. Es pelirosada y de ojos verdes. Usa el cabello corto hasta el cuello y un traje negro con rosa ajustado con ligeras inclinaciones chinas. Es dulce aunque a veces es un poco empalagosa con Terrence, pero esto se debe a que ama mucho a su novio :3. Con las demás personas suele ser algo mas dura y un poco mandona y gritona, eso es por que heredo la personalidad de su madre, por lo que también es muy feminista.

**Zack Stone: **_(CyborgBummblebee) _17 años. Es moreno con ligeros rasgos afroamericanos, aunque lleva el cabello blanco para contrastar. Es delgado pero fuerte (no como Cyborg...). Es el mejor amigo de Terrence y viceversa, ya que se sienten muy unidos igual que su padres. Zack es tranquilo y no habla mucho, a veces es el que tiene que meter su nariz en los asuntos para mantener unido al equipo. Puede controlar cualquier red/computador con tan solo tocarlo (A alguien le suena "_Heroes_" xD). Tiene un peculiar gusto por la miel.

**Cody Logan: **_(BeastboyTerra) _12 años. Es algo bajito y tímido. Su color de cabello es verdoso al igual que su ojos, aunque gracias a Dios no salió _totalmente_ verde ¬¬. Cody es muy apegado a su hermano mayor, con el cual comparte una habitación, al igual que Terrence es muy posesivo con el. Como es muy pequeño aun no logra controlar del todo ninguno de sus poderes. Es el único que se lleva bien con Xian.

**Xian Harper: **_(SpeedyChesire) _19 años. Es peliroja de ojos azules. Es muy rebelde debido a la inestable relación con sus padres. Es seria, reservada y callada. Maneja el arco y la flecha con gran destreza.

(Sección de mi galería en DeviantART, por si quieren referencia; h t t p : / / s t a r - l o v e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # T e e n T i t a n s - N e x t - G e n Sin espacios -.-u.)

Si mal no recuerdo, faltan de dos a tres chicos mas, pero ellos aparecerán gradualmente conforme sea necesario en la historia.

Sin mas que decir, me voy a escuchar / cantar 'Aozora No Namida' de Blood+ por enésima vez, la representante de la banda en la que estoy (Próximamente banda oficial de la escuela) quiere que toquemos esa canción, y me la tengo que aprender para mañana xDuU

Enviar reviews te hace bajar de peso :D


End file.
